


Nighthawks

by Laquila



Category: Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Genre: Developing Relationship, Friends to Lovers, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:14:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22357738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laquila/pseuds/Laquila
Summary: 无出入口的感情。
Relationships: Olivier "Lion" Flament/Gustave "Doc" Kateb
Kudos: 8





	Nighthawks

**Author's Note:**

> 灵感源于爱德华·霍普的《夜鹰》。  
> 夜晚清冷的城市里如同灯塔一样依然在守候着的小餐馆，既没有入口，也没有出口。
> 
> 全文共2770字  
> 延宕许久终于写出来了，初次尝试涉足意识流的写法，文疏才浅请多包涵。  
> Bon appétit.

*“你没有敲门。”  
Gustave在拿起马克杯喝水时不经意的一瞥才发现门框下有个身影，不知何时就悄无声息地杵在那里了。  
傍晚，门口的区域仿佛总会成为那几个小时里的黑洞，吞没一切夕阳的光。Olivier走出来一步，光倾泻到他半个额头上，照亮他浅蓝色的眼睛。  
“你门没关好，我就进来了。”  
他指了指还在嘎吱嘎吱向外摆动的门。  
Gustave缓缓放下水杯。  
“你为什么不直接打电话给我?”  
** Olivier猛地睁开眼睛，看见亮灰色的天空和细密排布的乌云。一道温热的血流从眉骨上往头顶流去，他向后靠了下脑袋，发现坚硬的柏油路在自己视野上方。  
*“愿不愿意一起吃个晚饭?”  
**心跳、呼吸和意识在几秒内回到这副身躯之中，他逐渐地感觉到神经传递而来的疼痛感。  
空气里焦味很浓，灰色的烟幽灵似的徘徊在四周。  
他又闭上了眼。  
*吧台上方淡黄色的人造光光柱代替了此夜应有的月光，明亮而昏暗，也让吧台上唯二的两位客人能看清彼此。  
Gustave难得在他面前很健谈，或许是酒精的作用，连珠串似的丝绸般的法语句子，但是Olivier一句也没有听进去。他注意到眼角视野中那吧台后柜子摆放的各色的酒瓶，经过光的折射显现出光怪陆离的景象，这让他感到一阵头晕目眩。餐馆放着舒缓的爵士乐，和Gustave同样轻柔的话语重叠在一起，在Olivier脑海中却形成了极不和谐的二重奏。  
**大脑里的嗡鸣声愈来愈响，血管在耳朵里一上一下地跳动。  
天在下雨。雨从碎裂的车窗外滴落进来，冰凉刺骨，但是使他保持半清醒的状态。神智在和幻觉搏斗，死神在一旁静静观看。  
*古龙水的香气、威士忌里的麦芽味道、雨水的湿润气息又混杂在一起，在Olivier的鼻腔里喧嚣。  
他感觉头痛，他想让一切声音源闭嘴。  
**自己在流血。

***  
逐渐逝去的光泼洒在他整个正面，而影子被拉伸到了走廊的另一端才消失不见。他的脸上头发上沾满灰，衬衫上留有大片血迹，仿佛是刚从火场里逃出来的一样。  
“你怎么了?”  
窗口正中央刺眼的红色夕阳使得Olivier只能眯起眼睛，他看不到对方的脸以及对方身上的任何一点色彩，只有一个黑色的剪影倏地站起朝自己这儿快步走来，传来椅子被用力推开因而在地板上造成的刺耳的摩擦声。  
“伤口想来找你处理一下。”  
Gustave的身形挡住了窗口的光，Olivier才得以看清对方脸上皱着眉头的表情还有眼神里残存的一丝震惊，他想或许是方才Gustave看到自己满身是血的样子被吓到了。  
“我没开玩笑，只是一点小伤。”  
Gustave仿佛没有听见似的转而伸手去检查他衣服上沾着还未干涸的血迹的地方，而Olivier立刻钳住了对方的手。他感觉到手套上薄薄一层塑胶之后手掌的温度。  
“这不是我的血。”  
Gustave抬头与他对视了几秒后才慢慢把手收回去。  
“不管怎么说我总得帮你检查一下，你找个地方坐下吧。”   
说完他朝放着医疗用品的柜子走去，又变回房间里的一个黑色的剪影。  
Olivier迈进房间，轻手轻脚地合上房门。房间里除了办公桌和柜子之外有几把散乱的椅子，显然是刚才Gustave慌忙之间走出来时磕碰到的。他选了靠近窗边的那个位置，以便能顺着夕阳看清房间的一切。  
他听到玻璃瓶和铁器接触到桌面时发出的清脆响声。Gustave半蹲在他身旁，把手里的东西悉数放置在桌上后着手去解开染血衬衫的扣子。这次Olivier没有阻止，只是默默盯着对方眼瞳里倒映出的窗和夕阳，他知道Gustave没有在亲自确认之后是绝对不会死心的。  
胸前的铁质十字架左右摆动着，皮肤传来一阵阵冰凉的触感。塑胶手套仔仔细细但十分轻柔地从肩膀划到腹部，然后停顿了一下。  
Olivier咽了口唾沫。  
“看来的确没有什么大问题，”一声沉下心来的叹气后医生说道，“现在告诉我吧，你手臂伤在哪里了?”   
Olivier把左手袖口卷了上去，一道约十厘米长的殷红色的伤口露了出来。  
审视片刻后Gustave从桌上的铁盒子拿出棉棒和装着碘伏的深棕色瓶子开始替这道伤口消毒。  
“不严重，简单弄一下就行了，但是，”他忽然神色严峻地抬起头直视Olivier的双眼，“你得告诉我只是出去散个步怎么会搞成幅样子。还有，这些血是谁的?”   
“我也不想。”Olivier耸了耸肩， “好吧……长话短说。  
“我在路边咖啡馆里坐着的时候看到外面一辆汽车爆炸了，但是被刺杀的目标并没有死，那时他在咖啡馆前面打电话，只是他可怜的司机没了命。他傻眼了一会儿马上开溜，但是街角又冲出来几个持枪的人对着他和周围的街道一顿乱扫，这可太危险了。于是我就冲出去把他们给撂倒了，得亏就三个人。”  
“你可够幸运的了，赤手空拳对付持武器的人只受了这点伤。”  
Olivier不再说话了，紧咬着下唇低头注视手臂上正在被缝合的伤口。  
墙上的悬挂式电视里传出女主播冷冰冰的播报声：“…街突发恐怖袭击，已造成一人死亡多人受伤……目前嫌疑人已被警方抓获……”  
Gustave望了一眼电视屏幕。  
“兴许马上就会通知你去问话的。”  
然而话音刚落，Olivier口袋里的手机就响起短信通知铃声。  
“看来我得抓紧时间走了。”  
在他的手臂被绕上最后一圈纱布后，Olivier扣上衬衫的扣子并欠身从椅子上站起来，朝门口走去。  
“所以你就打算穿着这一身出去吗?”  
Gustave正在把东西收拾进柜子里，乜斜地看了一眼他，于是后者松开了握住门把的手。  
五分钟过后，Olivier穿着医生借给他的洁白而散发着淡淡古龙水味的衬衫出现在走廊上时，窗外的夕阳已沉到了地平线的最低端，夜色的幕布紧跟着铺满了整片天。  
**  
红色与蓝色交替闪烁的刺眼光芒映在咖啡馆正门口的墙壁上，本就狭窄的路口被纷沓而至的警察塞得满满当当。一个矮小瘦削的男人被警察押在警车的车盖上，双手被戴上镣铐。当Olivier离开现场时他向后再望了一眼，正好与那灰色眼睛四目相对，后者的目光透露出令人毛骨悚然的仇恨与凶狠。  
Olivier夜里时常想起这一幕，不由自在地打了个寒战。尤其是将来的一个礼拜后当他看到“赫里福郡某某街枪恐怖事件嫌疑人越狱”之后，他眼前仍然能浮现出那仿佛能杀死人似的目光，内心时常生出不详的预感。  
“就算他认得这张脸，但他找不到这个人。”  
他在心里对自己说道，伸手碰了碰手臂上被缝合的伤口。  
夤夜仍不能寐，许多念头一并飘进脑海里。应该把衬衫洗干净后尽快还回去，顺便，应该找个人聊聊天来排解不安的情绪。Gustave是个很好的倾听者，他想，随后脑海里又不可抑制地浮现出Gustave鬓角的白发、他棕色的眼眸、他领子下露出的浅咖啡色的脖颈、他的塑胶手套和古龙水香味。  
看来今夜注定不眠。  
***  
**地面上传来振动，Olivier在迷幻中看见吧台里那些诡谲色彩的瓶子逐渐变成变成人形。他们在朝着自己大喊，自己在被移动。光影在真实和梦境里来回切换，一切都像疯子的幻觉。  
*吧台的灯光暗淡下去，喇叭里停止了那该死的胡吹乱奏。他紧紧钳住Gustave的双臂，感觉到他碰撞在自己面颊上的鼻息越来越急促，直到对方似乎快要窒息了时才松开这个漫长而粗暴的吻。  
**天空终于被颠倒到了正常的位置。他闻到雨里夹杂着的那能令他安心的香水味。  
***  
“早上好。”  
Gustave推开病房的门，看见Olivier没有在病床上，而是对着窗户孤零零地坐着。房间里的电视机开着，发出些许噪音。  
“听这里的医生说你恢复得很不错。抱歉前几天都很忙，没有空来探望你。”  
早晨的天空是白色的，飘动着的窗帘是白色的，吹进来的秋风也是白色的。一切都很平静。Gustave把椅子拖到病床边坐下。  
“你又是很幸运的，过几天就能出院了。”  
半晌，Olivier才缓缓开口回话。  
“我以为你不会来看我的，Gustave。”  
他感觉空气一下子紧绷了起来。  
“为什么?我认为我们既然早就和解了，就不该再像从前一样锱铢必较。”  
“那天是我喝多了，对不起。”  
“……我明白。”  
Olivier在尴尬的沉默中转过身来。他看到对方低着头，双手交叠放在膝盖上。  
“你救了我，不是吗？”  
“那天我打了很多通电话，你都没有接。这不像你，然后我就想起你说的事。”  
Gustave长舒了一口气。  
“我以为你是真心的。”  
他的声音很轻，几乎听不见。

**  
电视里在放着纪录片。  
雄狮咬住羚羊的脖子，牙齿深陷到浅棕色的皮毛之中。羚羊没有挣扎，只是喉咙里发出低沉的哀鸣，听天由命般地任凭自己成为雄狮爪下的饕餮美餐。  
**  
厚重的云层渐渐被风吹散，秋日初阳得以大放光彩。一个难得的晴天，夜晚的阴冷早已烟消云散。


End file.
